


Rainbow Veins

by Kymopoleia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drugs, Gen, its gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jason will be better if he just has some color in his veins, maybe he won't be mad or upset or broken or or or</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounds like its in the fic but it probably won't be  
> Also keep in mind this iteration of Jason will be heavily drugged up for the majority of the fic, and since it's Fron his perspective, an he's super scatterbrained at the moment, he will jump from topic to topic and change his mind and opinions on everything often. He is not in his right mind and he is not okay

Jason winced when the needle pricked his arm, but the rush of the liquid entering his bloodstream is heady and makes him smile dreamily. Once the needle is pulled from his body, his head lolls back and he reaches up to make grabby hands at the man holding the empty glass vial. 

Bruce scoops his son up, and carries him into the room with messy everything and another boy sitting on the bed. 

Dick looks up when he enters, and moves to make room on the bed for his adopted younger brother. "Do you think it'll help?"

"If it doesn't, then I don't know what will." Bruce said gravely before exiting the room. 

Dick ran his fingers through his brother's hair and sighed softly. He kept coming back to that small shock of white, and hoped that Jason would be okay. 

Below him, Jason's eyes droop and he hums happily before drifting to sleep. 

-

When Jason Peter Todd-Wayne wakes up, everything is colorful. He can see reds and blues and yellows and every color inbetween reflecting off of... Well... Everything. Nothing is safe from the colors, and he can't help but wonder if there is anything wrong with him that he had never seem them before. 

As he looks around in wonder, a hand runs through his hair and his attention is pulled to the person whose lap his head is laying on. 

It's Dick, and Dick looks nothing like he used to. His eyes are a hundred variations of that electric, beautiful blue, and his lips are the softest, rosiest shade of pale pink and his skin is so clear that Jay swears he can see the swirls of color underneath. And his hair is black, but it's soft and clear and defined, like a fish moving fluidly through a hundred feet of crystal clear water, and there are glints of every imaginable color on those beautiful strands. 

Before he even completely realizes it, he's reaching up in wonder to touch those strands. Dick let's him, and there's something akin to pain in those clear eyes. 

"Dick?" he asks, and his voice sounds weird, rough and husky and creaky. If he didn't feel so heavy and drowsy, he'd sit up and try to clear his throat, but everything is so heavy that he can't imagine sitting up on his own. 

"Jason." Dick replies, making Jason smile and let his arm fall back down to the bed. 

"You're pretty." He smiles after he says it, but his hand feels too heavy to lift up and touch Dick. 

Dick blushed, and ran his hand through Jason's hair again, and Jay swore he could see some twinge of sadness and fear in his brother's blueblueblue eyes as he did so. 

"Jaybird?"

"Dickie?"

"How do you feel?"

"Colorful." It's the only word that comes to mid, the only word that makes sense. 

Dick laughs. "What colors do you see?"

His eyes capture Jason's glassy, roaming ones, and he sighs happily. 

"Blue- so blue. Reds and yellows and greens and pinks and grays and blacks and nothing is blank nothing is gross it's all so beautiful how could I have not noticed this before Dickie how could I have been so *blind*-" Dick's finger on his lips quiets him. 

"Jaybird. Stop. You weren't blind before."

"But there's so much color, how could I not have been blind?"

"You didn't notice them before. It's not your fault that you didn't, no one does."

Jason feels a pang go through him. Didn't notice them? How was that any different, any more acceptable than being blind to the beauty before him?

He nods though, thoughts already churning in his mind. If the people didn't see the beauties he did, he'd make them see. Fuck this dark, bland world and everything it stood for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every day brought several new things. First, Jason would wake up next to his brother, and panic at the apparent dullness of his world, so different from the night before. Then Dick would wake up, administer a shot of something clear and medical, and the world would be restored to its rightful clarity. 

Next was breakfast, which was an ordeal that occurred in the lesser dining room, accompanied by Bruce and the replacement, who is admittedly more pleasant and colorful than Jason remembered him to be. 

Bruce seems tense, with his rolling purple and gray aura. No matter how dark Jay remembers him being, he is never truly black. Purples and blues and greens and grays, yes, black, no. His hair has a dark violet sheen, and each of his fingers seem to be a swirl of beige as they curl around the newspaper, cellphone, coffee cup, fork, computer mouse, glass vial. Everyone has brightbright blueblueblue eyes And Jason can't stop staring in wonder at them. 

He doesn't understand why they're worrying, why they keep asking him if he's okay and if he can still see the colors. 

After breakfast Dick does things with him. They've watched movies, played video games- Jason's favorite became the Mario game with rainbow road, even though he couldn't concentrate very much, and his least favorites were the rough shoot-em-up games that Dick kept trying to goad him into playing. He doesn't understand why, sometimes, Dick starts crying. Shouldn't he understand that Jason just likes the other games better? 

They do other things too. Boardgames, arts and crafts, watching dumb videos online. Jason doesn't really get the plot of them, he's too busy marveling at the spectrum presented in the videos. The arts and crafts are his favorites, and painting quickly becomes his favorite of the bunch. Dick is surprised, since Jason didn't like doing anything creative in the past, but he loves the colors too much not to appreciate this. 

Alfred hangs each painting up with a secret smile on his face, and he was surprised the first time Jay wrapped his arms around his chest, but he still hugged him back. 

Jason could have sworn the man had tears in his watery bluegray eyes. 

Dick usually gets takeout for lunch, and he gets something different each time. Jason doesn't like the taste of the foods as much as he likes the colors of them, and Dick usually has to bat his hands down as he studies each piece of food with a look of wonder on his face. 

After lunch, Dick leaves for class, and Jason is either left to his own devices or, if Tim is there, he sits with Tim. 

He likes Tim. Tim is colorful and pretty and he doesn't mind when Jason touches his hair or when Jason tells him to just... Talk. He usually does. 

He talks about his parents a lot. Jason didn't know that his replacement had a family, or even a living family, but he did. Well, his mom might be dead, Jason doesn't remember. He doesn't remember many of the words people say to him anymore, because he's too busy focusing on the colors. 

God, he can't think without being distracted by the colors. The spectrum surrounding him is beautiful and huge and vivid, he can't do anything to stop it. 

Even when he closes his eyes the colors persist. Jay can't stop, he can't do anything to make them stop, and he's scared by that but he can't do anything and he needs a break from the colors sometimes he needs the rainbow to leave him alone he needs he needs he needs--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annoyingly short update because I'm trash

"Bruce, this is wrong. We aren't helping Jason, we never were!" Dick yells at his adopted father. His hair is ruffled and messy and his eyes are narrowed. He's angry, and he doesn't want to hear any excuse on why they should be doing this. 

"Think about Jason's response to thinking the world is dull each morning. He's not okay, Dick, and he isn't ready to just go out into the world anymore."

"And whose fault is that? Sure, he was killing people before, but atleast he was able to fucking focus on the words coming from my mouth. Bruce, we're killing him."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Bruce snaps. "I don't know what to do and it's awful and you're not helping."

"How about we start with lessening the doses, trying to wean him off?"

"Are we sure that'll actually help?"

"Anything is better than how he is right now, Bruce. Anything."


End file.
